This invention relates to a wiring structure in a vehicle concerning a wire harness connected to electrical components, and a wire harness for connecting with other wire harnesses.
Heretofore, in a vehicle, a wire harness connected to electrical components are inserted into hollows formed in the body panel of the vehicle, or interposed between the body panel and a trim coupled to the body panel.
For instance, in the case where electrical components such as an electric door mirror, a door lock device, and the loudspeaker are mounted on a front door of the vehicle, a wire harness for those electrical components is fixed on the door panel surface (on the side of the vehicle room) with fixing members such as clamps, and are then connected to the terminals of the electrical components. With the wire harness covered with water-proof sheet, the door trim is coupled to the door panel so that the wire harness is arranged between the door panel and the door trims.
The above-described wiring structure suffers from a difficulty that the wire harness assembling work is low in efficiency, and the wire harnesses may be bitten. In order to overcome this difficulty, recently a wiring structure has been proposed in which wire harness is provided integral with an interior material such as a door trim. With this wiring structure, when the interior material is mounted on the door panel, the wire harness is mounted on the door panel together with the door trim.
However, in the wiring structure, a wire harness is merely bonded onto the surface of an interior material. Hence, a protrusion produced by a welding operation may contact with the wire harness to break wires of the wire harness. In addition, because of the difference of the thermal expansion coefficient between the interior material and the wire harness mounted thereon, the wire harness may be broken.